swfanoniifandomcom-20200214-history
Rotta
|height= |mass= |hair=None |eyes= |skin= |hidec= |era=*Rise of the Empire era *Rebellion era *New Republic era |affiliation=*Desilijic kajidic *Jabba Desilijic Tiure's criminal empire *Hutt Cartel}} Rotta, or Rotta Desilijic Tiure, or most commonly known as Rotta the Hutt, was a masculine Hutt of the Desilijic clan. He is the son of Jabba Desilijic Tiure, the cousin of Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo, Grubba Desilijic Aarrpo, and Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure, the grandson of Zorba Desilijic Tiure, the great-grandson of Mama the Hutt and her husband, and the great-nephew of Ziro Desilijic Tiure. At the very young age of 130, Rotta had married Slatia the Hutt. A year later, she gave birth to his son, Arok Desilijic Fortiure. Ten years later, Rotta and his son was caught in a deadly game between the and the . The One Sith kidnapped Arok and tried to frame the for the kidnapping but failed. Biography Early Life Rotta, whom was born in 32 BBY on Tatooine to Jabba Desilijic Tiure, was a Huttlet during the Clone Wars and earned his fair share of war and excitement. Rotta was caught in a rivalry between the and the in trying to get the Hutt clans to join one of the sides. Rotta was kidnapped by Separatist war assassin, Asajj Ventress, after returning home from meeting his distant-relative, Slatia. Rotta later found out that Slatia was also captured by Ventress and was sent with him to a B'Omarr Monastery on Teth where they would be kept in a prison cell until released. Rotta and Slatia were soon found by Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano and were getting ready to be taken back to Tatooine when Separatists attacked them. Ahsoka and Anakin retreated inside the throne room with the two Huttlets where they found out that Rotta was sick. After getting onboard the Twilight, Ahsoka got a holo-projected medical droid to check the sick Huttlet and gave her medicine to give him and he got better. Eventually, they were shot down by MagnaGuards on Tatooine and were forced to walk their way to Jabba's Palace. Rotta and Slatia were carried by Ahsoka when they were attacked by MagnaGuards. But, she was able to finish them off and go to Jabba's Palace. When they arrived, Jabba was about to have Anakin executed when Rotta and Slatia entered the room with Ahsoka. Ahsoka returned the Huttlets back to Jabba. But when Jabba ordered for the Jedi to be killed, Rotta and Slatia closed their eyes, but there was an incoming transmission from Ziro Desilijic Tiure's Palace on Coruscant stopped him. It turned out to be Padmé Amidala, who informed Jabba that it was Ziro who aided the Separatists in kidnapping Jabba's son and great-niece. Rotta wailed as Jabba yelled at and threatened Ziro. Padmé then interrupted and asked if there would be a treaty between the Hutts and the Republic, and Jabba agree to sign a treaty. Later on, Yoda, Mace Windu, and Obi-Wan Kenobi arrived to pick up Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano and also secure a treaty between the Hutts and them. Rotta watched as Jabba, his older and younger cousins signed the Hutt-Republic Treaty. Around 21 BBY, Rotta was with his father in his throne room when Jabba told him not to play with his food. Then, Pantorans Baron Paponowedia and his son arrived and got in an confrontation with bounty hunter Greedo. Jabba then asked Paponowedia why he attacked one of his bounty hunters, he told him of his daughters' kidnapping. Jabba then looked down at Rotta and they smiled at each other when the Baron said that since Jabba has a son he knows that he would do anything to get them back. Rotta then wailed when Greedo was told to take a blood test. A year later, after hearing of the Shadow Collective coming to his palace, Jabba sent Rotta away. Rotta came back to Jabba after the Collective left. Shortly after the death of Rotta's father, Jabba, Rotta's grandfather, Zorba Desilijic Tiure, had produced a will stating the Jabba had no children, leaving his fortune and criminal empire to go to him. But the Hutt Courts declared the will a forgery, since it was easy to prove that Jabba had children. So, Rotta obtained leadership of the Desilijic clan and would later obtain leadership of Jabba's empire. Jabba's death and aftermath Around 5 ABY, Rotta's grandfather, Zorba, had came to the Hutt Council with Jabba's will. The will stated that Jabba had no children and that all of Jabba's money and criminal empire would be given to Zorba and Rotta would be given to Kolluga. However, the courts proved this will to be a fake and tried to arrest Zorba. Rotta would at some point become the Kajidii of the Desilijic clan and the leader of Jabba's empire, but that would be given to Gorga at the moment and Kolluga would gain custody of Rotta. Around 100 BBY, Rotta married Slatia Desilijic Fortiure, who later on give birth to his son, Arok Desilijic Fortiure, during the Second Battle of Bilbousilga. Personality and Traits Behind the Scenes Sources * * Notes and References See also Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Hutts of the Desilijic clan Category:Hutts Category:Desilijic kajidic